


Snowfall

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arendelle, Crossover Pairings, Elsa Has Ice Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Flash Fic, Lesbian Elsa, Post-Frozen (2013), Sand Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadira remembers the first snowfall that she ever saw, and how it changed her life.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Femslash Yuletide Day Two, "First Snowfall".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's turned out that I'm using the 2013 prompts list, because I'm a genius like that. It's kinda late to turn back now, though.

"They said that there was a great ice-witch to the north," Sadira said. A smile played on her lips, sparkled in her eyes. Her dark-brown hair was left loose and shaggy over her shoulders, but she was rather more bundled in heavy clothes than she had been when she had first emerged from her stowed-away hiding place on board the ship. "Of great power, who could hold the world to ransom should she so wish it."  
  
"I never held the world to ransom," said Elsa, with a nudge of her elbow.  
  
Sadira laughed. "No, but you _could_ , I'm sure. And besides... it snowed. In Agrabah. I had never seen snow before."  
  
"What did you think of it?"  
  
"It was cold. It hurt my feet. It froze the water in the well and made the ground slippery to walk on," said Sadira. Elsa began to feel the flutter of fear again, and went to draw away, but Sadira reached over and caught hold of her hand. "And it was beautiful."  
  
Their fingers twined together, and Sadira squeezed gently. Elsa looked down at their hands, Sadira's warm skin against her cold, and then Sadira leant over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It was a first," Sadira said. "That was amazing as well."  
  
Smiling, Elsa leant over to return the kiss, this time on Sadira's lips. "I'm not sure how well-suited I would be to Agrabah," she admitted.  
  
"Don't worry. There's plenty of sand for me here. And I'm... getting used to the snow."  
  
With a playful flick of her wrist, Elsa bought down a fluttering snowflake to land on Sadira's nose, lingering there for a moment before it melted away. "Well, don't worry. There'll be plenty more to come."


End file.
